Christmas Magic
by moonbunny2
Summary: Christmas means everything to Serena Tsukino. What happens if Darien can't make it home for Christmas? Epilouge comming shortly!
1. December 23rd

Christmas Magic Chapter One  
  
Hi everyone! This is my very first Christmas fic ever! Please read and review. Oh yeah, I do not and never will own Sailor Moon. This fic will be a three-part fic. It starts December 23rd and ends on Christmas Day. I may do an Epilogue, but it depends on how much response I get from my story. Enjoy!  
  
**************************************************************************** ** December 23rd  
  
The streets of Tokyo were normally busy, but this time of year was more crowded than usual. Children were being held closely by their parents. Couples were walking hand in hand. Santa Clause was on every corner. Others stopped to look in shop windows, while some wrapped their arms around themselves fighting off the cold. Yet there were still more people roaming about; busily doing last minute shopping, or trying to find that perfect gift for a friend or loved one.  
  
A gentle snow began to fall, and a young woman sighed blissfully. It was her favorite time of year. She loved the decorations and everything about Christmas. Yet, something was troubling her. She envied the happy couples. She had been like them once. Walking down the streets hand in hand, shopping, smiling, and laughing. How she missed doing those things.  
  
As she continued walking down the street she stopped in front of the arcade. She loved this arcade. She walked in and sat at one of the stools.  
  
A young, handsome, sandy blonde-headed man smiled at her. He waved and signaled that he'd only be a minute. He walked up to her and said, " Long time no see. What will you have Serena?"  
  
" Nice to see you too Andy, hot chocolate if you don't mind."  
  
" Of course, and this time it's on the house."  
  
" Thanks," she said and smiled up at him.  
  
Andrew Thompson was one of Serena's best friends. Her other friends had all moved around the world and were doing great things.  
  
Ray was currently on tour in Europe. She had become a famous singer. She wrote and composed her own music. Her music was well known.  
  
Her friend Amy had moved to Germany and was one of the best medical doctors in the country. She had even developed a cure for cancer.  
  
Then there was Lita. Lita loved to cook and was a great chef. After graduating college, she opened a fancy restraunt in Tokyo called Rose Gardens. Her restraunt soon became a hit and she opened many chains around the world. Lita could have lived almost anywhere she wanted, but chose to stay in Tokyo with Serena.  
  
Mina had fulfilled her life long dream. She signed contracts for modeling agencies and had quickly made a name of herself.  
  
Last but not least, was Darien. Darien was Serena's boyfriend. Darien had moved to Boston and attended Harvard. He got his Ph.D. in medicine and went to work for Boston Medical Center. He and Serena were still together. Darien wouldn't have stayed in Boston if Serena had not wanted him to stay. As we all know, Serena did want Darien to stay, but didn't want to ruin the opportunity of a lifetime so she let him go.  
  
So, what was Serena doing with her life? Serena had graduated from Tokyo University at the top of her class. She quickly opened up a fashion- design business called Serenity. Her designs had quickly become hits and all around the world people wore her fashions.  
  
Now it was only Serena, Lita, and Andrew. The three had become extremely close during the past few years. Especially Serena and Andrew. Now, back to the present.  
  
Andrew set two mugs on the counter and sat in one of the stools. They both took a sip of their hot chocolate and Andrew asked, " So have you heard from Darien lately?"  
  
" No. I guess life gets busy as a doctor. At least he makes a point to come see me every couple of months."  
  
" So how are you doing with this long distance thing?"  
  
Serena looked down at her cup and sighed, " Not too good, Andrew. It's hard, it really is. I can't stand to see all the happy couples because it makes me think of Darien. He's in Boston and I'm in Tokyo. I love him and I always will, but I don't know if he still feels the same. He could of met someone and Boston for all I know."  
  
" Don't think like that Serena. Darien loves you with all his heart. He is coming for Christmas right?"  
  
" Yeah. His plane is suppose to get in tomorrow."  
  
" Well that's great. I bet you're excited."  
  
" Yeah, I guess. I just hope he makes it this time. The last several times things have come up at the hospital and he hasn't been able to make it."  
  
" Don't worry," smiled Andrew," he'll make it." **************************************************************************** ** Later that night  
  
A fire burned in the fireplace. Serena was cuddled in a blanket on the sofa reading a book. The silence was interrupted when the phone rang.  
  
Serena answered, " Hello."  
  
" Serena it's me."  
  
" Darien, hi! I cant' wait to see you tomorrow."  
  
" Well here's the thing."  
  
Serena sighed awaiting the bad news.  
  
" I'm at the airport right now. My late flight for tonight is cancelled because of the snowstorm, so it looks like I won't be able to make it after all. I'm so sorry I'm going to miss Christmas, but I'll make it up to you. I promise."  
  
" I'm sure you will."  
  
" Serena don't be mad."  
  
" I'm not mad," whispered Serena silently, " just disappointed."  
  
" I know. Me too. Well I'll call you on Christmas. I love you."  
  
" I love you too."  
  
**************************************************************************** ** Boston  
  
Darien Shields put the phone down and walked down the hospital hallway. He had lied to Serena, but it was well worth it. He knocked on his boss's door and walked inside.  
  
" Ah, Mr. Shields. Come to say goodbye have we?"  
  
" Yes Doctor White. It was great working with you."  
  
" You're one of the best Shields. I'm just sorry you have to quit. You're going to do great things in your life."  
  
" I know sir. I'll miss working here in Boston. But I miss my girlfriend even more."  
  
" I don't understand why'd you'd quit your job over her Shields."  
  
" I have something up my sleeves, Doctor White."  
  
" Ah, I see. Well you better leave. You don't want to miss your flight."  
  
" You're right. Merry Christmas."  
  
" Merry Christmas to you too! Good luck, and I'll send a recommendation to Tokyo Hospital."  
  
" Thanks."  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Andrew was just getting ready to sweep the arcade when Serena walked in.  
  
" Hi Serena."  
  
" Hi Andrew," sniffed Serena.  
  
" What's wrong?"  
  
" Darien can't be home for Christmas. His flight got cancelled because of snow."  
  
Andrew just shook his head and said, " That's too bad."  
  
" Why don't you seem upset about this! He blew me off again for God knows what!"  
  
" Darien says his flight got cancelled. So it's not his fault."  
  
" I can't believe you. He's your best friend and you haven't seen him in months! You act like you don't care at all!"  
  
" I do care. Serena calm down. Maybe he can catch another flight tomorrow. But right now I have to go home. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Andrew was walking down the street when his cell phone rang.  
  
" Hello."  
  
" Hey buddy."  
  
" Hi Darien. So is your flight still coming in tomorrow morning?"  
  
" Yeah, around 7:00 a.m."  
  
" I'll pick you up at the airport at seven then."  
  
" So how's Serena?"  
  
" She's mad at me because she thinks that I don't care that you can't come."  
  
" Oh, sorry about that man."  
  
" It'll be okay. Well if I have to get up early, I'm gonna need some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow Dare."  
  
" See ya tomorrow."  
  
**************************************************************************** ** And so you have it. December 23rd is over. Why is Darien coming to Japan? Why did he quit his job? Find out in the next chapter: December 24th. Please Review. I'll update sooner if I get some reviews. Cya. 


	2. December 24th

Christmas Magic Rated PG  
  
Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. I know it's after Christmas, but hey, my computer's been a piece of crap. I had this chapter finished and then my disk screwed up and my document was lost. Worthless piece of crap! Anyway, since then I've been really busy, especially with school starting up again. Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
**************************************************************************** ** Andrew's apartment 3:00 a.m.  
  
Andrew was sleeping in his bed. Just as he turned over, the phone rang.  
  
Ring  
  
" Five more minutes mom," he mumbled.  
  
Ring Ring  
  
" Alright already, hello."  
  
" Andrew, it's me, Darien. "  
  
" Do you have any idea what time it is?" asked Andrew grumpily.  
  
" I'm so sorry. I'm at Boston International. A huge snowstorm came through and they delayed all the flights."  
  
" So when do you think you'll take off?"  
  
" At the earliest, ten o'clock in the morning. If I leave at ten, I should be there by five."  
  
" Five o'clock it is. Just one question. What about Serena?"  
  
" Well, I was hoping maybe Lita could distract her. I've made arrangements with almost every Florist in Tokyo. Whatever you do, keep Serena away from her apartment. Have Liat invite her for Christmas dinner or something."  
  
" Will do," yawned Andrew,"can I go back to sleep now?"  
  
" Yeah, sorry I called so early."  
  
" That's okay Dare."  
  
**************************************************************************** ** Serena's Apartment  
  
The sun shone brightly through the window lighting up Serena's face. As the sun continued to get brighter, Serena squinted her eyes. Opening them slowly, she sat up and stretched. She sighed. Today was Christmas Eve, and Darien wouldn't be coming. She got out of bed, slipped on her robe, and trudged into the kitchen. She opened the cabnient and spotted a couple boxes of cereal. She looked at the cereal, then glanced at the counter where she saw a trey of cookies. She knew that cookies weren't exactly a healthy breakfast but what did she care? She was depressed. So, she grabbed some cookies and put them on a plate. She then poured a glass of milk. She walked into the living room and flopped down on the couch. She grabbed the remote and started flipping through channels. She settled on a Christmas movie nad began eating her cookies.  
  
When the movie was almost over, Serena's doorbell rang.  
  
" Just a minute," she called.  
  
She opened the door, " Lita, what a surprise!"  
  
" Hi Serena. I heard about Darien, and I'm sorry. But," she continued cheerfully, " I'm here to cheer you up. You can stay at my place for Christmas. We'll go shopping, have presents, buy a trtee, and even have a Christmas dinner. You can even help me make it."  
  
" I don't know Lita," said Serena hesitantly.  
  
" Oh come on, Serena! It'll be fun! I know you don't want to spend Christmas alone, and I don't either."  
  
" Oh okay."  
  
Lita smiled, " Great! Go get ready!"  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
An hour later, the two girls were walking into the mall. Christmas music was being played and little kids waited in line to sit on Santa's lap. A smile soon appeared on Serena's face and she began singing along with the Christmas carols.  
  
" Jingle Bells-Jingle Bells-Jingle all the way!"  
  
After walking around a bit, they decided on Dilliards. They walked in the stoor and began looking around. " So Serena, are you sure you're okay with this whole Darine thing?" asked Lita.  
  
" I guess I'm doing okay."  
  
" Are you really, or are you just saying that. I know you were looking forward to seeing him this Christmas."  
  
" Well," Serena sighed, " I'm a little dissapointed."  
  
" A little?" asked Lita lifting one eybrow.  
  
" Okay, a lot. It's just that I try so hard to make this relationship work. I've tried going to Boston a couple of times, but he always gets busy at the hospital. When he says he's coming back to Tokyo, something always happens. And I just can't take it anymore."  
  
" Do you love him?"  
  
" What?"  
  
" Do you love him?"  
  
" With all my heart."  
  
" You see, you've stuck with it this long because you love him, you're willing to wait for him, and that speakes volume. I don't believe for one moment that you would just give up all that, Serena."  
  
" I know. I just get tired. But on a happier subject, let's shop!"  
  
" Alright! So, what do you think of this shirt?" asked Lita as she held up a green, long sleeve, V-neck.  
  
" I think it'll look great, Lita."  
  
" You know what, I'm hungry. Let's go get some lunch," said Lita.  
  
" I could go for some lunch. How about we gat that Christmas Tree after lunch?"  
  
**************************************************************************** ** Lita's apartment  
  
The girls had just finished decorating the tree and were headed to the kitchen to make Christmas dinner. Lita was working on the turkey and Serena was working on dessert. Lita's cabnients were a big higher than Serena's and Serena was having trouble getting the flour. As she reached for the bag, it fell and poured all over it. Lita laughed as Serena turned around and threw some at her. Lita threw some back and they were soon involved with a flour war. By the end of the war, flour was all over the kitchen, not to mention Lita and Serena. The two girls were laying on the kitchen floor laughing. When they were done laughing they cleaned up the mess and resumed Christmas preperations.  
  
When they had finished eating Lita's telelphone rang.  
  
" Hello."  
  
" Lita, it's me Andrew. Let me speak to Serena."  
  
" Hold on, Here she is."  
  
" Hey Andrew, what's going on?"  
  
" I came to your apartment to see how you were doing, and your door was wide open. I walked in and the place was trashed. I don't know if anything was stolen so you better come and check it out."  
  
" Who would do such a thing? And on Christmas Eve?" asked Serena angrilly.  
  
" Who knows. But I called the police so they should be getting there right when you do."  
  
" Thanks Andrew, I'll be there shortly."  
  
" What's going on?" asked Lita.  
  
" My place was trashed. I've got to go check it out."  
  
" Oh," said Lita knowingly.  
  
" I'm sorry about this Lita. I'll come over later tomorrow."  
  
" Alright. See you tomorrow. Merry Christmas." **************************************************************************** * Serena's apartment  
  
Serena walked into her apartment and was stunned to see roses of all kind lying everywhere. She walked all around, in her bedroom, the kitchen, the living room, the bath room.  
  
" Where did all these roses come from." She felt a cold chill and noticed that her balcony door was open. She walked outside to find the balcony covered with roses. There stood Darien smiling at her.  
  
" Darien!" she cried as she ran to him. He embraced her as she cried, " I thought you weren't coming."  
  
" Nothing could ever keep me away from you Serena."  
  
She smiled and looked up at him. They leaned in and kissed passionatly. After a few minutes they pulled away and Darien lead her inside. They sat on the couch and enjoyed each other's company.  
  
" I missed you Darien."  
  
" I missed you too Serena. But tha doesn't matter. I'm here for you now."  
  
" When do you have to leave again?"  
  
" Never."  
  
**************************************************************************** ** And that's it for chapter two. Stay tuned for Chapter three, December 25th! Plese review. I welcome flames and critisism, although, compliments are good as well. I'll updat as soon as I can, and please let me know if you're going to want an epilouge to this story!  
  
~moonbunny~ 


	3. December 25th

Christmas Magic Chapter Three  
  
Hey guys: Thanks again for the reviews. Well, here's chapter three. Why is Darien here? Why did he say he'd never leave? Stay tuned and you'll find out. Thanks to my reviewer pointing out my grammatical errors in Chapter Two. Sorry about the typos. I hope this chapter has fewer mistakes.  
  
**************************************************************************** ** " So when do you leave?"  
  
" Never."  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
" What do you mean never?" asked Serena.  
  
" I'm not going back to Boston. I quit my job. I'm here to stay. I'm here to be with you."  
  
" Really," asked Serena smiling.  
  
" Really," replied Darien.  
  
" Oh Darien!" cried Serena. " This is the best Christmas present ever!" said Serena as she ran into Darien's arms.  
  
" The best is yet to come Serena."  
  
**************************************************************************** ** Christmas Morning  
  
Serena woke up in her bed. " I must have fallen asleep, and Darien must have put me here," thought Serena. She got out of bed and went into the living room. She smelled the fresh scent of eggs, bacon, grits, and biscuits. She walked into the kitchen to find Darien cooking breakfast. She crept up behind him, and put her arms around his waste.  
  
" Guess who?"  
  
" Hmm, that's a tough one," said Darien while turning around to face Serena. He smiled and kissed her. " Merry Christmas."  
  
" Merry Christmas. You made breakfast."  
  
" Yeah," he said, running his hand through his hair," I thought you'd be hungry when you woke up."  
  
" You thought right. Is it ready?"  
  
" Almost. You could help me though. Could you get the plates out and pour the O.J.?"  
  
" Sure," said Serena.  
  
When Serena had finished pouring the orange juice Darien had just finished with the bacon. He took the plates and began piling them with food. He put them on the table and the two sat down for breakfast. They ate quietly, both reflecting on what a special Christmas this was. For Serena, she was glad Darien was home to stay. Darien on the other hand, was thinking about later that night. As each second passed by, his anticipation grew. When they had finished eating, Serena went to get dressed while Darien washed dishes. When they had settled in the living room to open presents, the doorbell rang.  
  
" I'll get it," said Serena.  
  
She opened the door and smiled at Lita and Andrew. " Hey guys! Merry Christmas! Come on in! You won't believe whose here."  
  
" We already know, " said Lita and Andrew in unison.  
  
" How?" asked Serena confusingly.  
  
" He's been planning this for a while, Sere," said Andrew.  
  
" Yeah," agreed Lita, " Andrew picked Darien up from the airport, and I kept you distracted all day yesterday."  
  
" Thanks you guys."  
  
" Hey Dare, Merry Christmas!" said Andrew as he hugged Darien. Whispering in his ear he said, " Have you asked her yet?"  
  
" Not yet. I want things to be perfect."  
  
" Good luck man. She's one of the best."  
  
The two men looked over at the laughing ladies. They were putting each other's gifts under the tree. All of them sat on a circle on the floor. When they each had a gift in hand, the doorbell rang again.  
  
" I'll get it this time," said Darien. He got up and answered the door. He was surprised to see the faces of Amy, Raye, and Mina.  
  
" Hey girls, it's been a long time."  
  
" Yes it has," they said, " Is Serena here?" " Yeah. Come in. Serena! Someone's here to see you."  
  
Serena looked up as the girl walked into the living room. " Amy, Mina, Raye. Oh my gosh! I haven't seen you guys in forever!" She ran up to them and enveloped them into a hug.  
  
" I missed you guys so much!" she cried.  
  
Raye smiled, " I know. I guess I just got caught up with what I was doing."  
  
" Me too," chirped in Mina.  
  
" Me three," said Amy.  
  
Serena smiled, " Sit down. I wasn't sure if I'd see you this year, but I got you presents anyway."  
  
" We brought gifts too," said Amy.  
  
" So what's new?" asked Mina. " Has Darien popped the question yet?"  
  
" Well no," said Serena. " He's been in Boston all this time. He just came home yesterday, and he's here to stay," said Serena looking up at Darien. Darien smiled and winked at her.  
  
Andrew, who had remained silent this whole time began to speak, " It's good to see you girls again. I've heard about all the things you've done, and I'm impressed. But have you tried keeping in touch with Serena at all? Visits? Phone calls even?"  
  
The three girls looked down, " We know. We haven't been really good friends lately. Please forgive us Serena."  
  
" Forget about it. I could never be mad at you guys. Now, enough chit chat. Let's open presents!"  
  
**************************************************************************** ** Later that night  
  
" Today was quite a day," said Serena.  
  
" Yeah," said Darien, " We've been in this apartment all day. I need some fresh air. Do you want to go on a walk through the park?"  
  
" But Darien, it's freezing cold out there."  
  
" So. We'll wear jackets. Please Serena."  
  
" Alright, let me get my coat." **************************************************************************** ** At the Park  
  
Serena and Darien were shivering. The young couple found a bench and sat down on it. The bench overlooked the lake, which is frozen at this time of year. The wind was blowing slightly causing the air to feel colder. Serena snuggled closer to Darien trying to get warm.  
  
" Why did I let you talk me into this?" asked Serena.  
  
" Because you love me," replied Darien fidgeting on the bench. Now was the time, and he knew it. But he didn't know how to bring it up.  
  
" Serena, I've got something to tell you."  
  
" What is it Darien? Is something wrong?"  
  
" Nothing's wrong. I've just got to tell you something."  
  
" Okay, I'm listening."  
  
" Sere, I want to talk about Boston."  
  
" What about Boston."  
  
" About why I left."  
  
" Okay. Why did you leave?"  
  
" First of all, I was missing you, and I realized how much you mean to me. Anybody else wouldn't have stuck around. I was away from you for so long. I didn't care about your feelings. I cared about my feelings. I cared about what I wanted to do. I wanted to stay in Boston. But I realized something. Sere, you're my world. If I had stayed in Boston much longer, I just knew you'd eventually leave me, and I couldn't bear that. I love you with all my heart. I'd jump in front of a moving car for you. Sere I couldn't take it anymore. I had to be with you. So I quit my job and hopped on a plane to Tokyo. Nothing means more to me than you. And I- "  
  
" And what?"  
  
Darien stood up and dropped to one knee. Serena gasped and Darien continued. " And I want to start a family, with you as my bride. Sere, will you marry me?" asked Darien revealing a simple, yet elegant diamond ring.  
  
Serena smiled. She opened her mouth to say something, but was speechless. Darien looked at her expectantly and Serena jumped into his arms. " Oh yes! Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!"  
  
Darien smiled and swung her around. " Thank you so much Sere! This means the world to me! You've just made me the happiest man on earth!"  
  
He slid the ring on her finger, and the two held each other. The wind was no longer blowing, and a slight snow began to fall.  
  
" Darien, look! It's snowing!" exclaimed Serena.  
  
" So it is. This is the perfect Christmas. Merry Christmas Sere, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."  
  
" Merry Christmas Darien."  
  
**************************************************************************** ** And that's the end. I'll be posting an epilogue shortly. Please review! Flames are welcome. 


End file.
